


Tense

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even loved ones fight. Especially when Dean needs to be put in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for language.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Dean slammed the back door shut and seethed at the back of Cas’ head.

“Don’t yell at me, Dean!” Cas tuned on his heel, eyes blazing with anger.

“You should have listened to my orders, Cas. Why won’t you ever just listen to me?” Dean ripped off his coat and threw it forcefully onto the living room couch. “What the hell, man, you could have gotten us both killed!”

“I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to do?”

“I want you to clean up your fucking act and get your head in the game. When we go out on hunts, I need to rely on you to cover my back, not screw up!” Dean’s hand jabbed.

Castiel kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of the trench coat, wringing it in his hands. “I am not perfect, Dean. And I’m not your little bitch either,” he growled.

“I didn’t say you were! You—” Hands running angrily through his hair, Dean let out a snort of frustration. “Damn it, I just don’t want you getting hurt, alright?”

“I can take care of myself, Dean. I think you often forget where I come from. I may be human now, but I’ve spent eternity as a soldier. A soldier of heaven, so I think you better show me a little more respect and consideration. I can handle one damn vampire kill.” He heaved a sigh and fell onto the couch, pushing Dean’s coat out of the way so it sagged off the cushions.

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Cas cut him off. “And as for ‘getting my head in the game,’ I’m sorry that I’m still getting used to this life.” He gestured around their tiny ranch. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m still growing accustomed to _sleeping_. And _eating._ And all of your…our…‘human’ traits. So forgive me, but I need a little time to ‘clean up my fucking act.’”

Dean said nothing, but his face softened slightly. He nodded once before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

“Shall I take that as an apology?!”  


End file.
